Mucho más que amigos
by andi90
Summary: Damon y Elena son los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, tras descubrir que sus respectivas parejas les son infieles, su relación cambiará radicalmente. Nacerá entre ellos un profundo sentimiento resultado de la atracción que siempre han sentido el uno por el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Título :** Mucho más que amigos

**Autor :** andy_90

**Rating :** +13 normalmente y +18 en algunas ocasiones.

**Sinopsis :** Damon y Elena son los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, tras descubrir que sus respectivas parejas les son infieles, su relación cambiará radicalmente. Nacerá entre ellos un profundo sentimiento resultado de la atracción que siempre han sentido el uno por el otro.

**Pairings :** Damon/Elena.

**Advertencias :** AU (Universo alterno) Todos son humanos.

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora J.L. Smith y al canal CW.

**Introducción**

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Elena toma la decisión de continuar con su carrera universitaria fuera de Mystic Falls y así poder empezar una nueva vida lejos de un sitio que le trae tanto dolor.

Toda la gente que la quiere la echa de menos, pero saben que para ella un cambio es importante y deciden apoyarla en su nuevo proyecto. Los primeros dias en la universidad son muy duros pero poco a poco se va acostumbrando al nuevo ambiente, a las clases y a toda la gente nueva que conoce.

Lo que más duro se le hace de la distancia es que echa muchísimo de menos a su novio Stefan. Pero Elena sabe que su amor es fuerte y que aguantará cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, no todo en esta vida es un cuento de hadas y tras volver a Mystic Falls en sus segundas vacaciones, descubre la peor noticia que había recibido tras la muerte de sus padres. Stefan,el hermano de su mejor amigo Damon, la engaña con Rebekah, la novia del mismo. Tras descubrir el engaño, tanto Damon como Elena se hacen la promesa a sí mismos de que nunca más volverán a sufrir por nadie.

Por si esto fuera poco, unos dias después de haberse enterado de todo, ambos terminan haciendo el amor tras una noche de copas. Avergonzados y confundidos tras lo sucedido, nunca aclaran las cosas y dejan pasar el tiempo. Elena vuelve a la universidad y Damon continúa con su vida normal. Pero las clases para Elena terminan y ha de regresar a Mystic Falls. Damon lo sabe y esta vez tratará de que su relación con Elena vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

Ambos lo intentarán con todas sus fuerzas pero aquel encuentro sexual significará mucho mas de lo que están dispuestos a admitir. Comenzará entonces para Damon y Elena una lucha interior contra sus propios sentimientos, la negación de un amor mutuo que comienza a florecer y que es el resultado de la atracción que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro desde el principio. Pero ellos lo llamaban simplemente "amistad".

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Goteando y maldiciendo a las ocho de la mañana, Elena salió apresuradamente de la ducha mientras su móvil,que estaba encima de la mesilla, no paraba de sonar. Cerró rápidamente el grifo,se envolvió en una toalla y se sentó encima de la cama para atenderlo. Era Jenna

- ¡Tía Jenna! – dijo la chica emocionada

- Elena cielo por fin coges el teléfono – respondió su tía al otro lado de la línea

- Elenaaaaaaaaa por fin coges el teléfono cielooooo - continuó una voz que no era la de Jenna. Tuvo que apartar el teléfono de la oreja para que la voz de Ric no le perforase los tímpanos. Sonrió pensando que el novio de su tía seguía estando como una cabra y que no había cambiado nada en los meses que había estado fuera.

- ¡Ric! – protestó Jenna mientras le cogía el móvil a su novio e intentaba volver a hablar con su sobrina – perdona Elena que aquí, ¡No hay seriedad ninguna! – siguió diciendo Jenna mientras miraba a Ric de reojo con una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo - ¿A qué hora vamos a buscarte, cariño?

- ¿Os parece bien a las cuatro?. Es que así como con mis compañeras y me despido de ellas

- Vale no hay problema – dijo Jenna mientras intentaba quitarse a Ric de encima que se había puesto a hacerle cosquillas mientras la tenía tirada en el sofá – ¡Quieres estarte quieto! ¡Estoy intentando hablar con mi sobrina!

Desde el otro lado de la línea Elena no podía parar de llorar de la risa. Ric estaba como una cabra y su tía Jenna no era menos. Se habían convertido en muchísimo mas que unos padres para ella tras la pérdida de los suyos. Ric y Jenna eran su vida.

- ¡Sois como niños de verdad! – siguió diciendo mientras intentaba dejar de reír - Os dejo que todavía tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer ¡Y todavía no he empezado!

- Vale Elena,pues quedamos así entonces. Te iremos a recoger a las cuatro como hemos quedado. Por cierto, ¿Le has avisado ya a Damon que regresas hoy?

- Emm esto yo… - comenzó a titubear deseando mandarle a su tía un zapato a la boca para que no hubiera hecho la pregunta del millón – Pues la verdad es que todavía no.

- ¿Y eso? La otra vez que viniste de vacaciones le habías avisado con casi una semana de antelación. ¿Qué os pasó Elena?. Creo que me tienes muchas cosas que explicar

- ¡Bueno os dejo! – cortó Elena tajantemente la conversación. No quería que su tía le siguiera preguntando acerca de Damon. Y mucho menos si era delante de Ric ya que este era su mejor amigo y sabía que le contaría todo lo que escuchase - ¡Todavía tengo que hacer la maleta! ¡Y no lleguéis tarde como siempre!. Os quiero

- Está bien cielo, nos vemos – dijo Jenna dando por terminada la conversación ya que sabía que su sobrina no deseaba continuar con la misma. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando llegase

- Hasta después.

Damon. Era inevitable que el tema no hubiese salido a la luz. Todo el mundo había notado un distanciamiento entre ellos desde la última vez que había ido de vacaciones. Hasta Ric que era un despistado para esas cosas no había parado de preguntarle a Damon que había pasado entre ellos. Pero ni Damon ni Elena le dijeron nada a nadie.

Todo el mundo pensaba que estaban enfadados pero en realidad no era así. Pero mejor, pensó Elena. Que pensaran que estaban enfadados por cualquier tontería ya que así no tendrían que dar explicaciones de lo que había pasado. Más que enfadados el uno con el otro,estaban avergonzados. No habían vuelto a hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos en el baño del Grill aquella calurosa noche de primavera tras haber descubierto unos días antes que Stefan y Rebekah los llevaban engañando desde hacía un tiempo.

¿Qué se les había pasado por la cabeza? ¡Cómo era posible que se hubiera acostado con Damon! Las mejillas comenzaron a encendérsele mientras pensaba en como Damon la había besado, en como había recorrido su cuerpo con la lengua mientras le quitaba el sujetador y se perdía entre sus senos, en como la…¡Dios! Se levantó de la cama como un resorte mientras las mejillas seguían rojas como amapolas intentando pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana. Ya decidiría que haría con Damon cuando regresase a Mystic Falls. Pero por el momento, tenía una habitación que ordenar y un montón de maletas que preparar.

* * *

Pi pi pi pi pi pi…

Alargó una mano hacia la mesilla para que aquel despertador de los mil infiernos dejase de sonar pero lo único que consiguió fue que éste cayese y se rompiera. ¡Mierda!, pensó Damon, ya es el tercero que tenía que comprar en menos de un mes. Se dio la vuelta despacio y observó que la rubia seguía en su cama. ¿Por qué demonios no se había ido?

- Eh tú, como te llames – dijo dándole un suave golpecito en la espalda – Venga ya es de día, márchate – continuó mientras se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones

La rubia comenzó a desperezarse lentamente y a abrir sus somnolientos ojos.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme el desayuno, guapo? – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama con una sábana enrollada en su cuerpo y acercándose a él

- Ni de broma – respondió Damon – Son las ocho de la mañana y tengo que irme a trabajar y tú adonde quiera que tengas que irte – se agachó y le recogió a la rubia el vestido rojo que había quedado tirado por el suelo mientras se lo lanzaba a la cara

- Estás muy bueno y follas de maravilla pero tío eres un borde, ¿Tratas así a todas las chicas?

- Mira, hemos pasado una noche espectacular de veras. Sé que soy atractivo, irresistible, sensual…pero esto ha sido todo, ¿Vale? – continuó caminando por la habitación mientras abría el armario y decidía lo que se pondría

- Eh, que no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ¿De acuerdo? – continuó la rubia – Sólo digo que podrías tratar de ser un poco más amable con las mujeres. Sólo eso

- Vete – ésta vez Damon no la miró y se quedó pensativo mirando hacia la ropa que tenía guardada en el armario

- De acuerdo, me voy – la chica terminó de ponerse su ropa y los zapatos - no sé que mujer te habrá echo tanto daño como para que tengas tan mal concepto de las mujeres. Pero supéralo, sino te irá muy mal en esta vida

Acto seguido la chica con la que Damon había pasado la noche cogió la puerta y se fue de la mansión Salvatore. Tras aquellas palabras, Damon se sentó encima de la cama sólo con los pantalones puestos y se quedó pensativo. ¿Tendría razón aquella chica? ¿Esa imagen daba? ¿La de un cabrón sin sentimientos al que sólo le importaba tener una mujer diferente a la que llevarse a la cama? ¿Tanto daño le habia hecho Rebekah?. ¡Diablos!.

Se levantó de la cama y se obligó a si mismo a dejar de pensar pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía. Si, tenía que admitirlo, incluso después de tres meses Rebekah le importaba incluso más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Se dirigió hacia el minibar de su salón y se sirvió uno de sus habituales vasos de bourbon que se bebió de un solo trago sin pestañear. Tras bebérselo, se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana.

Esta vez sus pensamientos no volaron hacia Rebekah sino hacia una persona con la que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, Elena. Por mucho que tratase de fingir que lo que había pasado no tenía la menor importancia,debía de admitir que si la tenía. Nunca debió haberse tirado a Elena en aquel baño del "Grill". Después de aquel suceso, ni Damon ni Elena habían aclarado las cosas. Lo último que supo de ella fue que a la semana siguiente se había vuelto a la universidad, en Denver. Había sido un cobarde, tenía que haberle dicho que lo que había pasado entre ellos fue un error y que lo sentía mucho. Pero que sobre todo no quería perderla como amiga.

Pero pensándolo bien no había culpables en aquella situación. Ambos estaban tan borrachos, tan dolidos por lo que habían descubierto de sus parejas, que se dieron consuelo mutuamente. Fue para ellos como un desahogo a tanto dolor acumulado en aquellos días. Pero lo que más lamentaba era no haber hablado con ella de lo que había pasado. Y para que negarlo, echaba de menos a la Elena confidente,a la que era su amiga, con la que se divertía y con la que podía contar siempre que la necesitaba.

Sabía que ese mismo Viernes regresaba a Mystic Falls a pasar las vacaciones. Pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Estaba dispuesto a buscarla, a hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos y a recuperar aquella amistad tan bonita que los había unido durante tanto tiempo y que tanta falta le hacía en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Las cuatro y media, genial. Ni Ric ni Jenna daban señales de vida por ningún lado. Tan puntuales como siempre, pensó Elena. Decidió sentarse en la parada del autobús que había fuera de la universidad para esperarlos sentada, pero ni tiempo le dio a hacerlo cuando un 4x4 apareció delante de ella.

- ¡Elenaaaa cielo! – Jenna se bajó rápidamente del coche mientras le daba un abrazo tan fuerte a su sobrina que la dejó sin respiración.

- Tia Jenna yo también te he echado de menos – continuó Elena – Pero te agradecería que me devolvieras mi respiración

- ¡Ay si cielo perdona! – se disculpó Jenna – ¡Pero es que estaba deseando verte!

Cuando entre las dos terminaron de cargar todo el equipaje dentro del maletero, ambas se subieron al coche. Jenna en el asiento delantero y Elena, detrás.

- ¡Pequeñaja! – la saludó Ric mientras le revolvía el pelo – ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!

- Yo también Ric, yo también… - Si, definitivamente estaban como cabras, pensó Elena divertida

De camino a Mystic Falls mientras Elena se iba quedando dormida,presa del cansancio del viaje,su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Caroline, su mejor amiga.

- Car... - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Te falta mucho para llegar? ¿Cuándo llegas? Dime, dime dimeeeee – respondió Caroline eufórica desde el otro lado de la línea

- Eh despacio, no puedo responder a tantas preguntas a la vez. Por aquí Ric me está diciendo que tardaremos sobre una hora y media más en llegar

- ¡Vale perfecto! –exclamó Caroline emocionada - Cuando estés en la entrada del pueblo dame un toque que voy hacia tu casa ¡Tenemos tantas cosas de las que hablar Elena!

- Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos Caroline – continuó Elena - Entonces cuando esté a la entrada de Mystic Falls te aviso, ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo, Elena

- Hasta después, Caroline

* * *

Tras un un duro día de jornada laboral, Damon decidió al salir del trabajo irse a tomar una copa de bourbon al "Grill" como venía siendo habitual desde hacía unos meses. Nada mas entrar, vio a Caroline jugando al billar con sus amigos y decidió ignorarla. Había sido un día horrible y no quería aguantar a nadie. Caroline Forbes no era precisamente una persona de las que hablaba poco, pensó.

Se dirigió a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras esperaba a que la camarera le sirviese su vaso de bourbon.

- ¿Ahora también eres un borde que no saluda? – le reprochó Caroline con las manos en la cintura

- Piérdete rubia – le dijo Damon sin levantar la vista de su copa. Pero Caroline no le hizo caso y cogió un taburete para sentarse a su lado

- ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para empezar a beber? – le preguntó la chica mirándolo divertida

- Si quisiera un consejo te lo pediría pero no es el caso, ¿Así qué por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquilo?

Caroline perdió la paciencia con Damon y decidió contarle directamente lo que venía a decirle. Era un encanto cuando quería pero en los últimos meses se los había pasado bebiendo y contestando mal prácticamente a todo el mundo.

- ¿Vas a venir esta noche al Grill? - le preguntó

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Caroline? - Damon sonrió de lado y esta vez si que la miró- Prácticamente vivo aquí - y siguió sonriendo

La chica al ver que Damon dejaba de comportarse como un capullo con ella volvió a sonreír también junto a él.

- ¿Entonces es seguro que vienes? - le volvió a insistir. Damon bufó

- Car ya te he dicho que si, ¿Por qué la insistencia? - le preguntó esta vez acercándose a ella y haciendo el característico movimiento con sus ojos que tan locas volvía a las chicas

- Hoy vuelve Elena

El semblante de Damon se tornó serio cuando Caroline mencionó el nombre de su amiga. El chico se apartó de ella y se volvió a concentrar en su vaso de bourbon.

- Ya lo sé, Ric me lo ha dicho hace un par de días

- ¿Pero harás algo, no? - la chica se acercó a Damon y lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo

- ¿De qué hablas? - le contestó él, fingiendo indiferencia

- Vamos Damon, mientres fatal. Elena me ha contado lo que pasó entre vosotros

- Es lógico, ¿Eres su mejor amiga, no?

- Pues si Damon, por eso te preguntaba si piensas habar con ella o algo. Por que no me parece normal que llevéis tres meses sin mantener contacto, ¡Las cosas hay que hablarlas!

-Ya lo sé Car, pero es que no sé como hacerlo. Me siento muy avergonzado y sé que Elena también

- Entiendo Damon, pero como te he dicho antes tenéis que solucionarlo si queréis recuperar vuestra amistad o lo que quede de ella. Por eso te he preguntado si vas a venir esta noche al Grill. Voy a traer a Elena para que podáis hablar

- ¿Una encerrona? – Damon sonrió de lado - ¿Estás segura?

- Si – afirmó Caroline con rotundidad – Me consta que te ha echado muchísimo de menos

- Yo también y no te imaginas cuanto. Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, quería hablar con ella pero no sabía por dónde empezar

- Bueno, ésta noche la convenceré para que venga y podáis hablar – Caroline sonrió – No me preguntes como lo haré, pero sé que lo voy a conseguir

-Caroline Forbes es una chica con recursos – Damon levantó su copa y brindó hacia ella

- Lo sé – sonrió - Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo

El móvil de Caroline sonó y esta sonrió cuando vio que recibía un mensaje de Elena diciéndole que estaba llegando al pueblo.

- Es Elena, está llegando a Mystic Falls – le dijo a Damon

- ¿Ya está aquí? – preguntó

- Si, le dije cuando llegase me mandase un mensaje. Bueno, yo me voy ya. Nos vemos a la noche Damon

Caroline cogió su bolso de encima de la barra para marcharse, pero antes de darse la vuelta le hizo un comentario a Damon, el cual provocó una inmensa sonrisa en el chico.

- Ponte guapo esta noche

- ¡No es una cita Car! – Damon seguía sin poder dejar de reírse

- Tú hazme caso, sé lo que te digo – Caroline se despidió de Damon con un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos

- Hasta la noche

* * *

Ric aparcó el coche delante de casa de las Gilbert y entre él y Jenna, ayudaron a Elena a coger las maletas del maletero.

- Ric, no hace falta que cojas todo el equipaje, ¡Déjame llevar algo! – le dijo Elena mientras Jenna abría la puerta y lo dejaba entrar con cuatro bolsos de ropa en la mano

- De eso nada Elenita, que te puedes romper –l e respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Elena

- Hogar, dulce hogar – dijo Elena mientras se sentaba en la encimera de la cocina con una botella de agua en la mano

- ¿Extrañabas mucho esto verdad cielo? – afirmó Jenna mientras cogía un cuenco de patatas fritas y le ofrecía unas pocas a su sobrina

- No sabes cuanto tía Jenna. Extrañaba mi casa, a ti y a Ric, a mis amigos y para que negarlo, extrañaba el pueblo

- Pero que dices Elena – Jenna estalló a carcajadas – Después de haber estado en una ciudad tan bonita como Denver es imposible extrañar Mystic Falls

-Esto es mi casa, es mi hogar. El año pasado estaba deseando marcharme del pueblo por todo lo que pasó con...bueno, ya sabes... – evitó mencionar el nombre de sus padres porque aún le dolía recordarlos – Y después lo de Stefan, pero creo que ya es hora de quedarme aquí definitivamente.

- Eso es una decisión tuya Elena, pero si es lo que deseas me parece bien. No puedo poner ningún tipo de impedimento a que vuelvas a casa. De hecho me encantaría, aunque debes saber algo – le dijo Jenna poniéndose seria, gesto que Elena interpretó con cara de preocupación

- Jenna, ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó preocupada

- Ric se ha venido a vivir conmigo. No te lo quisimos decir antes porque no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar

- ¿Y? – Elena enarcó las cejas y sonrió - ¿Cuál es el problema?. Me parece una idea genial

- ¿De verdad? – Jenna la miró ilusionada - Ésta también es tu casa y no sabíamos si te iba a gustar la noticia

- ¡Pues claro que me encanta la idea! Sabes que quiero muchísimo a Ric, como también te quiero a ti. Desde la muerte de papá y mamá os habéis convertido en la mejor familia que podía desear – los ojos de Elena comenzaron a brillar debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse en ellos

- Eh pequeña, no llores – Jenna la abrazó y le besó el pelo – Sé que ha sido un año duro pero ahora lo más importante es que estás aquí. No pensemos en cosas malas, disfrutemos de lo que tenemos –sonrió

- Tienes razón – Elena se secó las lágrimas y miró con una sonrisa a su tía – Hoy es un día para sonreír. He vuelto, ¿No?. Ya es un motivo de alegría

- Claro que si, pequeña – siguieron abrazándose muy felices de contar una con la otra. Ambas fueron interrumpidas por la insistencia del timbre. Elena sonrió

- Debe de ser Caroline, nadie llama con tanta insistencia

Elena se dirigió a abrir la puerta a toda prisa y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la imagen que tenía delante de ella.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Caroline, Lexi, Tyler y Matt sostenían una pancarta con un montón de globos colgados de ella y la palabra "Bienvenida" escrita en la misma

- ¡Chicos! – dijo sonriente – No me lo digáis, idea de Caroline, ¿No?

- ¡Bingo! – exclamó la rubia - Ya podéis empezar a aplaudir mi ingeniosa idea. Todos estallaron en carcajadas

- Pero pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta – Elena hizo pasar a sus amigos mientras uno a uno los iba abrazando a todos

- ¡Cuanto nos alegramos de que estés aquí! – exclamó Lexi

- Bueno, ya puedes empezar a sacar las cervezas ¿Dónde están? – continuó Tyler divertido

- Siempre pensando en lo mismo – Matt puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo Tyler mientras sonreía

- Dejemos respirar a Elena chicos – interrumpió Caroline – Pero creo que mi novio tiene razón.¡Esta noche que viva la cerveza!

- ¡Y el ron! – volvió a decir Tyler eufórico

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Ron? – preguntó Elena divertida mientras miraba uno a uno a sus amigos

- ¿No pensarías que te íbamos a dar la bienvenida con una cutre pancarta ¿verdad? – dijo Lexi

Matt se dirigió hacia Elena y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

- Lexi tiene razón, ésta noche iremos todos al Grill a celebrar tu regreso

- ¡Oh si, fiesta! – todos volvieron a sonreír ante el nuevo comentario de Tyler

- Está bien chicos – respondió Elena – Como en los viejos tiempos. Ésta noche lo celebramos

- ¡Si! – dijo Caroline

Un rato mas tarde y después de haber picado algo en la mesa que tenía Elena en el jardín, Tyler, Lexi y Matt fueron abandonando la casa mientras que Caroline antes de salir, le decía al oído que esa noche se pusiera sexy y le guiñaba un ojo.

El comentario sorprendió a Elena que se limitó a sonreír, seguramente su amiga querría que ligase. Pero eso es lo que menos le apetecía esa noche, lo que de verdad deseaba era poder disfrutar de una buena noche acompañada de su grupo de amigos y poder divertirse como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos. Poco podía imaginarse lo que sucedería esa misma noche…


	2. Chapter 2

**Os dejo el segundo capítulo chicas, espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**Capítulo 2**

Tras descansar un rato y darse una ducha rápida, Elena bajó a cenar ya que su tía Jenna la había llamado para que lo hiciera.

- Elena baja a cenar,la cena está lista – le dijo desde el fondo de las escaleras

- ¡Voy! - respondió desde lo alto de las mismas

Cuando entró en la cocina, un rico olor familiar hizo que reconociera al instante lo que su tía había preparado.

-¡Pizza!

- Sabía que te gustaría y por eso la he preparado – respondió Jenna mientras la sacaba del horno y la colocaba encima de la mesa

- ¿Y Ric? – preguntó Elena - ¿No baja a cenar?

- Se está duchando. Ha dicho que baja en unos minutos pero podemos ir cenando nosotras si quieres

- Vale porque me muero de hambre. Cuando Ric baje igual se encuentra sin cena – dijo sonriendo

- Así aprovechamos para hablar un rato tú y yo a solas – continuó Jenna mientras sacaba una cocacola de la nevera y ambas se sentaban a cenar

- Claro tú dirás. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- Mira Elena – empezó Jenna – podría preguntarte acerca de mil tonterías, pero creo que es importante que seas sincera conmigo

- No sé a que te refieres – Elena intentó desviar la conversación hacia otro lado pero fue inútil ya que su tía no la dejó que lo hiciese

- No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. Respeto tu intimidad, pero es que Ric está muy preocupado por Damon. Últimamente bebe mucho, cada día está con una chica diferente,le contesta mal por todo y ya no es el mismo chico bromista y alegre de antes

Elena permaneció callada y pensativa durante unos segundos.

- Supongo que lo de su novia le habrá afectado mucho. Y encima que Rebekah le pusiera los cuernos con su hermano no habrá ayudado en nada

- ¿Y tú como estás? – le preguntó Jenna mientras le acariciaba la mano

- Más o menos – le respondió mirándola tristemente a los ojos - No te puedo decir que me he olvidado de Stefan por que no es cierto. Digamos que si no le veo duele menos. Pero el dolor sigue estando presente, no te lo voy a negar

- Entiendo. Está todo muy reciente todavía. Pero, ¿Y Damon?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Como te he dicho antes, Ric está muy preocupado y supongo que como dices tú lo de su chica le habrá afectado ¿Pero qué hay de vosotros,Elena?. Siempre habéis sido muy buenos amigos y desde que pasó aquello de Stefan y Rebekah, he notado un distanciamiento muy grande. Ya no llama preguntando por ti,cada vez viene menos a casa y ni siquiera le has avisado de que llegabas. Mira, no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida pero veo las cosas y me gustaría saber si te puedo ayudar en algo.

- Tienes razón. Si que ocurre algo entre nosotros – le respondió Elena mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada

- Me lo imaginaba – afirmó Jenna

- He tratado de ocultarle a todo el mundo lo que pasó por ue no me gustaría que me juzgasen o que se metieran, no sé si me entiendes

- Perfectamente cariño

- Me he acostado con él – y justo en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos chocolate de Elena

- ¿Qué? – Jenna la miró fijamente - ¿Pero cómo fue? Vale, no me des detalles pero... – continuó diciéndole mientras no dejaba de sorprenderse

- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en mis segundas vacaciones que llegué del Grill llorando?

- Claro que me acuerdo. Te pregunté que te pasaba pero no quisiste decírmelo

- Esa noche salí con Car y con Lexi. No estaba de ánimos por lo que había pasado con Stefan unos días antes, pero me convencieron igualmente. Esa noche lo pasé fatal. Sólo pensaba en que Stefan entraría por la puerta del Grill y me diría que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero nunca llegó. Así que según avanzaba la noche me puse a beber cada vez más. Un rato más tarde llegó Damon y se comportó fatal conmigo, pero no le culpo porque estaba igual o peor que yo – continuó - Luego se acercó a mí y los dos nos pusimos melancólicos, yo empecé a llorar y una cosa llevó a la otra - Elena terminó de contar su relato pero omitió que se había tirado a Damon en el baño del Grill. Eso si que no se lo podía contar ya que se sentía muy avergonzada

- Entiendo cariño – tras contarle lo sucedido, Jenna se puso en el lugar de su sobrina y la entendió perfectamente

- Yo no quería que eso pasara, Damon es mi mejor amigo y se supone que entre los amigos esas cosas no pasan, ¿No? – Elena miró a su tía en busca de una respuesta afirmativa

-Supongo…

- Y después de aquello yo me volví a Denver y no volvimos a hablar. Ni Damon me llamó ni yo a él. Esperaba que él lo hiciera pero no lo hizo, yo también quise hacerlo pero no pude...

- Me imagino que como tú, se sentiría muy confundido

- Lo sé. Y así fue como sucedió todo

- Me alegro de que me hayas contado todo esto, digamos que ahora os entiendo un poquito mejor a los dos. ¿Y Damon? ¿Sientes algo por él?

- Yo… - Elena se paró un momento meditando su respuesta – No sé lo que siento. Sé que tenemos que hablar y solucionar las cosas entre nosotros pero no sé como hacerlo. Y luego está Stefan, ya que todavía sigo sintiendo cosas por él. En cuanto a Damon, de lo único que estoy segura es de que lo he extrañado muchísimo y que necesito que todo vuelva a estar bien entre nosotros

- Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él, Elena – continuó Jenna mientras le daba un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas, que aunque eran pocas, empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos – Esta noche pásatelo bien con tus amigos, te lo mereces

Elena asintió afirmativamente y una ligera sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios. En ese momento Ric bajó a cenar por lo que ambas cambiaron enseguida de conversación.

- ¡Pizza! – dijo - ¡ Me encanta! – y le quitó a Jenna el trozo que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca

- ¡Oye! – protestó - ¡Ese trozo es mío que lo sepas!

- Ah se siente – continuó Ric divertido, mientras echaba a correr por la cocina y le robaba un beso a Jenna, que se había puesto a correr detrás de él.

- ¿Pero queréis comportaros? – Elena estalló a carcajadas – No sé quien debería cuidar a quien este verano, si vosotros a mí o yo a vosotros. Sois de lo que no hay

Ric también se unió a las carcajadas de Elena, gesto que Jenna también imitó.

- No te pongas celosa Elenita que para ti también hay cariñitos – Ric le dio un beso en la cara mientras le revolvía el pelo y aprovechaba para quitarle a ella también su trozo de pizza

- ¡Oye Ric! ¡Devuélveme mi pizza!

- Sois facilísimas de engañar enserio. ¡Un par de abrazos y vuestras pizzas son mías!

Y así, entre risas y buenos momentos, terminaron los tres de cenar. Una vez que terminaron se pusieron a recoger y a limpiar la cocina.

- Por cierto – interrumpió Elena – Esta noche voy con los chicos a tomar algo al Grill, ¿Por qué no os venís?

- Otro día Elena – Ric le guiño un ojo – Esta noche tu tía y yo tenemos nuestra fiesta particular montada en casa

- ¡Te he oído Ric! – Jenna le pegó un codazo

- Buf si, mejor que no vengáis, porque a este paso tendré que conducir yo de vuelta a casa y no me apetece traeros en coche medios borrachos. Bueno,voy a subir a cambiarme

Un rato mas tarde, Elena bajó las escaleras ya preparada para salir con sus amigos al Grill. Ric y Jenna, que seguían en la cocina mientras tomaban tarta de postre, se quedaron mirándola ya que estaba preciosa.

- ¿Qué? – les preguntó extrañada

- V-a-y-a - dijo Jenna parándose a pronunciar todas las sílabas de la palabra - ¡Estás guapísima!

- Gracias tía Jenna – Elena sonrió

- ¡Madre mía! - silbó Ric - ¿Con quién piensas ligar esta noche, Elenita? - Elena puso los ojos en blanco

- Con nadie Ric, con nadie. Ésta noche sólo me apetece divertirme con mis amigos

- Por primera vez creo que estoy de acuerdo con aquí mi señor novio – continuó Jenna en tono bromista - ¡Ésta noche no ligas por que no quieres!

- Por cierto – dijo Ric interrumpiendo – Si ves a mi queridísimo amigo Damon por el Grill, dile que de señales de vida o algo y que se acuerde un poco de sus amigos. Últimamente parece que está en su mundo

Elena se quedó quieta al escuchar el nombre de Damon. Miró a Jenna de reojo, la cual la entendió enseguida y rápidamente cambió de tema.

- ¿Quieres más tarta Ric? – le preguntó

- Si, por favor

Elena se había quedado distraída cuando de repente se oyó fuera de su casa un coche que aparcaba y que tenía la música a todo volumen. Caroline y Lexi habían llegado a recogerla.

- Oh dios mio. Creo que las rubias terremoto acaban de llegar. Voy a abrir

- No, no, no – Ric se adelantó y le fue a abrir rápidamente la puerta a las chicas

- Todas tuyas Ric – dijo Elena divertida

- Hola chicas – las saludó mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y levantaba las cejas de forma sugerente. Caroline y Lexie no paraban de reírse mientras entraban en casa de Elena, acompañadas por una botella de champán.

- Venimos a secuestrar a Elena – continuó Lexi mientras les mostraba a todos la botella de champán

- Y nada de mandarla a casa antes de las siete de la mañana. Os lo advertimos, venimos armadas – prosiguió Caroline quitándole a Lexi la botella de champán mientras bebía un trago de la misma

- Miedo me dáis – Elena subió a su habitación a buscar una cazadora y enseguida se reunió con sus amigas – Bueno nosotras nos vamos ya. ¡Espero llegar al Grill por lo menos con más de la mitad de la botella!

- Que os divirtáis chicas – Jenna y Ric se despidieron de ellas

Las tres amigas se subieron al coche y pusieron dirección al Grill dispuestas a pasar una noche increíble, ya que hacía tiempo que no salían juntas.

- ¿Y Matt y Tyler? – preguntó Elena

- Ellos ya están en el Grill desde hace un buen rato – respondió Caroline

- Fue culpa de Tyler que enredó a Matt para empezar a beber antes de tiempo – continuó Lexi

- No sé porque no me sorprende – sonrió Elena

- Hombres – afirmaron entre las tres, mientras una sonora carcajada salía de sus bocas

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para llegar, Caroline cogió su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Damon:

"Llegamos en cinco minutos"

"Ok. Yo ya llevo aquí un rato con unos amigos. Por cierto, estoy viendo a tu novio y a Matt y menuda llevan encima jajaja

"¡Lo sabía! ¡No puedo dejar a Tyler sólo ni cinco minutos!.Ve pensando en lo que le vas a decir hoy a Elena, porque ninguno de los dos va a salir vivo del Grill si os marcháis sin solucionar las cosas"

"Tranquila. Lo tengo todo pensado. Ya sé lo que le voy a decir."

"Eso espero" Te dejo Damon, nos vemos"

"Hasta ahora Car"

Como le había dicho Caroline a Damon, las chicas llegaron a los pocos minutos y aparcaron el coche a la entrada del Grill.

- ¡Como se nota que ha comenzado el veranito! – dijo Lexi emocionada

- ¡Y que lo digas! – afirmó Caroline – Parece que hay cola para entrar

Tras hacer cola durante quince minutos para entrar, por fin estaban dentro. Divisaron a Tyler y a Matt junto a la barra y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Pero mirad que tres chicas más guapas acaban de llegar! – Tyler se acercó a Caroline y le dio un beso

- Como se nota que medio Mistyc Falls está de vacaciones - continuó Matt - Nunca había visto el Grill tan lleno como hoy

- ¡Genial! – prosiguió Lexi – ¡Cuantos más seamos mejor!

Caroline hizo una panorámica del lugar buscando a Damon pero era casi imposible encontrarle ya que el lugar estaba casi lleno. Tras algunos segundos de búsqueda, lo divisó al otro lado de la barra.

Cuando sus vistas se cruzaron, ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. La de Damon era de puro agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho la rubia y la de Caroline, era una afirmación de que hiciese todo lo posible para solucionar las cosas con Elena.

- Elena, ¿Me acompañas a la barra a por unas bebidas? – le preguntó Caroline

- Si claro, que tengo ganas de beber algo

Cuando estaban situadas en la barra para pedir, Caroline puso una excusa para irse de allí y dejar a Elena a solas con Damon.

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño! - dijo

- ¿No puedes esperar un poco, Car?. Con lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí, ahora te vas

- ¿Sabes qué?. Vete pidiendo tú mientras vuelvo

- Está bien, ¿Qué quieres de beber?

- Pídeme lo mismo que tú

- Vale, yo voy a pedir un vodka con naranja, ¿Te apetece?

- ¡Claro! ¡Pero voy al baño que me estoy meando!

- ¡Tendrás morro Car! –le dijo Elena divertida, pero fue inútil ya que mientras le decía esas palabras, Caroline ya se había perdido entre la multitud

Cuando Elena se estaba acercando al camarero para pedirle las copas, una mano la agarró por detrás y mencionó su nombre en un susurro

- Elena…

En ese momento, la música, la gente, el ruído...todo, absolutamente todo para Elena, se volvió un eco en la lejanía. Un leve susurro que se quedó concentrado en tan sólo un nombre. Damon

Todavía con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, se dio la vuelta muy despacio y al hacerlo, sus ojos color chocolate chocaron con los preciosos ojos azules de Damon. Ambos continuaron mirándose unos segundos más sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar hasta que su silencio y su profunda mirada, dieron paso a un gran abrazo.

- ¡Damon!

Elena se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas como si aquella imagen que tenía ante sus ojos se fuera a evaporar. Siguió abrazándole con mucha más fuerza por miedo a que su presencia fuese una imaginación suya. Tras unos interminables segundos abrazados, ambos se separaron muy despacio mientras Damon posaba una mano suavemente en el rostro de Elena.

- Te he echado de menos… - alcanzó a susurrar Damon todavía con la voz entrecortada

- Y yo a ti – le respondió Elena mientras agarraba suavamente la mano de Damon, que todavía seguía apoyada en su rostro

- Ven - el chico le ofreció una mano que enseguida entrelazó con la de él – Salgamos de aquí

Ambos, todavía con las manos entrelazadas, se hicieron paso como pudieron entre la multitud del local y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, Damon llevó a Elena a un parque que estaba situado a unos pocos metros del Grill y se sentaron para poder hablar tranquilos, lejos de tanto ruído.

Continuaron mirándose sin saber todavía muy bien que decir. No hacían falta palabras. De repente, tres meses, tres largos meses de ausencia, de sufrimiento y de dolor, se concentraron en una sola mirada que nuevamente fue interrumpida por un nuevo abrazo. Esta vez fue un abrazo sincero, calmado y más corto que el anterior. Cuando se separaron, fue Damon quién recordando las palabras de Caroline se armó de valor y se preparó para solucionar las cosas con su mejor amiga.

- Estás preciosa – empezó diciéndole para romper el hielo

Elena se sonrojó y no pudo decir nada más que un gracias apenas audible.

- Tú también estás guapísimo – le dijo todavía sonrojada – Pero eso supongo que no hace falta que te lo diga, ya lo sabes - sonrió

- Llamémosle encanto natural – Damon sonrió de lado provocando en Elena la mayor de las alegrías por haber vuelto a ver aquella sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos – Verás... - continuó - Si te he traído aquí fuera lejos del ruído es por que creo que van siendo horas de que tengamos una conversación que quedó pendiente

- Lo sé – Elena miró al suelo avergonzada. Damon ante ese gesto. cogió la cara de su amiga muy suavemente entre sus manos

- No, mírame –le suplicó – No quiero que te avergüences conmigo Elena

- Es que… - le respondió la chica temblando – Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos, sin tenerte así como estamos , que ahora que no sé que decirte

- Entiendo que la situación es incómoda para ambos, pero tenemos que hablarlo

- También lo sé – le respondió Elena esta vez mirándole a los ojos un poco más tranquila

- Sé que fui un cobarde al no llamarte después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros – le dijo mirándola sinceramente a los ojos - Pero es que no sabía que decirte. Después de aquello me sentía muy confundido y temía tu reacción, pensé que no querrías volver a verme y que me echarías la culpa de todo

- De ninguna manera Damon – continuó Elena mientras esta vez era ella quien sostenía el rostro de él entre sus manos – La culpa no fue tuya sino de los dos. Lo que pasó no fue por que tú me obligases, sucedió porque los dos quisimos, no hay mas

- Lo sé. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Los siguientes días me asusté y no supe como afrontarlo. Debimos de haber hablado esto hace tiempo y no haberlo dejado pasar, joder – Damon se levantó del banco nervioso mientras se revolvía el pelo

Elena lo imitó y se abrazó nuevamente a él por la espalda. Damon cerró los ojos al sentir la cercanía de su mejor amiga, no lograba comprender como había podido seguir adelante sin haber arreglado las cosas con ella. ¡Cuanto la había echado de menos!

- Ya está Damon – Elena cerró los ojos mientras continuaba abrazada a su espalda – Yo lo que no quiero es perderte, quiero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, que volvamos a ser los de antes. Necesito a mi mejor amigo a mi lado. Te quiero a mi lado Damon.

Damon se dio la vuelta y sonrió profundamente, gesto que Elena correspondió también con la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos – volvió a repetirle - ¿ Crees que podamos volver a empezar?

- No sólo lo creo sino que estoy segura de ello. No importa lo que haya sucedido. Por encima de todo somos amigos y sé que podremos volver a ser los de antes.

- Gracias – le dijo Damon

- ¿Por? – preguntó Elena intrigada

- Por ser como eres. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida Elena. Eres buena, eres dulce, sabes escuchar a los demás y yo no sé como...

- ¿Qué, Damon?

- No sé como he podido estar tres meses sin tí – siguió diciéndole mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de dolor al recordar el tiempo que habían estado separados

- Ya no importa - lo interrumpió Elena – Olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿Vale?. Lo importante es que hemos aclarado las cosas y que volvemos a estar juntos

- Bueno, técnicamente juntos no estamos porque nunca hemos sido pareja – le dijo Damon poniendo el punto de humor a la conversación, puesto que sabía que a Elena le encantaba

- Tonto – Elena no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario de su amigo. ¡Cuanto se alegraba de haber arreglado las cosas con él!

- ¿Amigos otra vez? – le preguntó Damon volviendo a sonreír

- Amigos – le respondió Elena mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa

- Ven aquí – Damon cogió a Elena por la cintura mientras la volvía a abrazar fuertemente

En ese momento, la luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de una amistad que volvía a resurgir y que muy pronto, tal vez mucho antes de lo que ambos podrían imaginarse, daría lugar a otro tipo de sentimientos mucho mas profundos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Gracias también a todos los followers y favoritos que seguís la historia. Disfrutad del capítulo :D**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tras haber aclarado las cosas aquella misma noche, Damon y Elena se sentían muchísimo más felices. Después de tres meses sin poder hablar el uno con el otro, ambos se habían hecho la promesa de que volverían a ser los de antes. Seguirían siendo los mejores amigos.

Volvieron a entrar en el Grill que, tras una hora y media de conversación, seguía lleno de gente. Elena se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y Damon donde estaban los suyos.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Elena? – le preguntó Caroline disimulando

- Estaba fuera hablando con Damon – respondió la chica con la más grande de sus sonrisas

- ¿Habéis solucionado las cosas? ¡Dime que si por favor!

- Sí, hemos tenido una conversación muy sincera y ya está todo aclarado entre nosotros

En ese momento, Caroline desvió la mirada hacia Damon y le sonrió haciéndole saber que se alegraba mucho por ellos. Damon la interceptó y también le sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que Caroline le había dado a entender.

Y así, entre bailes, risas, copas y música...la noche fue pasando rápidamente para cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el Grill. Las canciones sonaban una tras otra y la gente cada vez se animaba más a bailar y a disfrutar de la noche.

En un momento de la noche, uno de los camareros del Grill se subió al escenario a presentar el grupo que tocaba en el local ese día. Las canciones del concierto, eran versiones de grupos muy conocidos y que encantaron a todos los que se encontraban allí. El estilo rock y desenfadado del cantante, había encandilado a todos.

Tras unas cuantas canciones, el local se oscureció y dio paso a unas luces un poco más suaves. Cuando una canción en particular comenzó a sonar, la gente se volvió mucho más eufórica de lo que había estado esa noche.

Damon y Elena se miraron con una mirada cómplice cuando el grupo comenzó a tocar "Enjoy the silence", de Amberlin. Aquella era su canción. La canción que tantas veces habían escuchado juntos en el camaro de Damon, cuando les apetecía desaparecer un día entero de Mystic Falls y ambos se daban a la aventura.

Damon se dirigió rápidamente hacia Elena sin que apenas ella se diera cuenta y cuando estuvo a su lado, le susurró al oído que bailase con ella.

- Baila conmigo – le dijo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura

- ¿Qué? – Elena lo miró sorprendida

- Que bailes conmigo, Elena, ésta canción es la nuestra y lo sabes. No podemos terminar la noche sin bailarla – le respondió sonriendo de lado

- No sé bailar esta canció mucho lo que puedo hacer es cantarla todo lo alto que pueda y cerrar los ojos, pero te recuerdo que no estamos en tu coche – le contestó Elena mientras todas aquellas imágenes se le venían a la cabeza

- ¿Ah, no? – Damon no se dio por vencido y mientras seguía sonriendo la obligó a pegarse a él, para poder bailar juntos. Acto seguido, con movimientos suaves y rítmicos, la alejó de él para volver a acercarla de nuevo a su pecho. El corazón de Elena latía apresuradamente ante la cercanía de su amigo

- Bailas bien – le dijo Elena mientras se perdía entre los brazos y la mirada de Damon

- Tengo movimientos mucho mejor que estos, y tú lo sabes – el comentario de Damon la dejó boquiabierta y sin palabras. Elena se sentía eufórica y su corazón se vio desbordado por una extraña alegría renovada que no sabía muy bien de donde procedía, pero que le encantaba

- ¡Damon! –Elena no pudo más que unirse a la sonrisa de su amigo, que se había dado cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba tras decirle aquellas palabras.

Cuando la canción terminó,ambos continuaron agarrados y mirándose. No sabían porque, pero no eran capaces de separarse el uno del otro. Sentían la extraña pero cálida necesidad de quedarse así, sin decirse nada, tan sólo sintiendo la proximidad del otro.

Perdidos todavía en su particular burbuja, ésta fue interrumpida por un borracho que se había tropezado con Elena y que casi le había derramado la copa encima.

- ¡Vaya preciosidad! – el extraño la miró de arriba abajo – Tienes buen gusto, tío –le dijo esta vez a Damon – Seguro que es una fiera en la cama – continuó

El extraño, dejándose llevar por el perfume de Elena y con un gesto rápido, la pegó hacia su cuerpo arrebatándosela a Damon de los brazos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? – le preguntó a Elena mientras ésta sentía su aliento apestando a alcohol

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo sino quieres que te parta la cara! – A Damon le hervía la sangre al sólo pensar que alguien pudiese hacerle daño. Elena se zafó rápidamente de los brazos del desconocido y se interpuso entre ambos

- Damon, tranquilo – le suplicó, dándose perfectamente cuenta de sus intenciones, si ese hombre no se alejaba de ellos

- Me gustan las gatitas enfurecidas – volvió a mencionar el extraño, ignorando a Damon por completo

Éste por su parte, no aguantó más los nervios y se disponía a darle un puñetazo, pero Elena volvió a interponerse entre ellos y le rogó con la mirada que por favor no hiciera nada.

- Por favor, no

Perdiéndose en la dulce mirada de Elena, Damon bajó el puño y comenzó a recuperar la calma. El desconocido esta vez se dio por aludido y se fue de allí dejándoles solos.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – se quejó Damon – Tenías que haber dejado que le diera su merecido, no soporto que te toquen, nena

Y dicho esto cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Elena respondió que si, que era mejor olvidarse del asunto. Damon comenzó a tranquilizarse y segundos más tarde, volvían a bailar juntos al ritmo de una canción mucho mas lenta y tranquila.

La magia de "All I need" los envolvía esta vez en un ambiente mucho más íntimo. Elena recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Damon y éste, la envolvió con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

Caroline y Lexi que los observaban a lo lejos, no pudieron más que mirarse la una a la otra con complicidad y darse cuenta de lo mucho que Damon y Elena se habían necesitado en todo este tiempo.

* * *

Al final de la noche, cuando el Grill cerró sus puertas, Damon se ofreció a llevar a Elena a casa mientras que Caroline se había ido con Tyler y Matt se llevaba a Lexi.

Elena, rendida tras una larga noche de emociones y rencuentros, se quedó dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando Damon aparcó el coche delante de su casa, se quedó pensativo observándola durante unos segundos. Se veía tan bonita, tan frágil y tan dulce así dormida, que no pudo evitar que una sensación de ternura lo invadiera por completo.

Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se recostó en su asiento para poder observarla mejor. Con gesto indeciso, levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro con muchísimo cuidado para no despertarla.

"¿Qué me pasa contigo, Elena?"- se preguntó a sí mismo

La había echado tantísimo de menos durante los meses que estuvieron separados, que le parecía casi imposible tenerla tan cerca de él. Por un momento, se tensó al volver a recordar a aquel desconocido que la había molestado en el Grill con sus asquerosas manos.

De no haber sido por ella, por sus suplicantes ojos llenos de ternura que lo miraban y que le pedían que parase, le habría destrozado la cara allí mismo delante de todo el mundo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Tuvo que reconocerse por primera vez, que estaba empezando a sentir por Elena algo más que una simple amistad. No podía ocultarlo. Esa chica le importaba demasiado, incluso más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado. Y ahora que volvía a tenerla a su lado, no la perdería de nuevo por nada del mundo. Era ella, Elena, su mejor amiga.

Pero incluso a pesar de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella, no pudo evitar que también el recuerdo de Rebekah le volviera a la cabeza. Sabía que en unos días regresaría al pueblo y tenía muchísimo miedo de volverla a ver. Y luego, también estaba Stefan, él también regresaría al pueblo en unos días a pasar las vacaciones.

Tras descubrir la traición de su hermano, no había vuelto a mantener contacto con él. Al día siguiente después de descubrirle con Rebekah y, tras partirle la cara como se merecía, Stefan se había marchado del sin dar señales de vida. En tan sólo tres meses, había perdido a las tres personas que más había querido en la vida : a su hermano, a su novia y a su mejor amiga.

Pero a pesar de todo, Stefan y Rebekah no habían regresado aún y él estaba allí, con Elena y por nada del mundo la volvería a perder. En esos momentos, ella era la persona mas importante de su vida.

Le dio un suave golpecito en la espalda tratando de despertarla. La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la preciosa mirada de Damon que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, mirándome? – le preguntó sonriéndole con dulzura

- El suficiente para darme cuenta de que estás preciosa cuando duermes

- Eres un encanto, Damon – esta vez fue la propia Elena quién le acarició el rostro muy suavemente perdiéndose entre sus ojos

- Verás – continuó Damon – Yo quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de esta noche

- ¿Te refieres al borracho que me molestó? – le preguntó

- A él mismo me refiero, no es que me quiera justificar, pero desde que pasó lo de Bekah no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Prácticamente estoy amargado todos los días. Cuando me enfado reacciono violentamente y pago mi frustración con todo el mundo. El Damon que conociste jamás hubiera reaccionado así

- Lo sé, cuando te vi actuar de esa manera me asusté, no te lo voy a negar

- Mi vida es un completo desastre ahora mismo – continuó - No paro de beber, cada día estoy con una chica diferente, llego tarde a trabajar y hasta he dejado de llamar a Ric. Y cuando vi que por un momento ese tipo te podía hacer daño me volví loco. No me pude controlar y lo único que deseaba era partirle la cara. Con esto que te estoy contando no es que me esté justificando, como ya te dije, sólo quería que me entendieras.

Elena lo escuchaba atentamente sin poder evitar que el corazón se le rompiera por dentro, nunca se había llegado a imaginar que lo hubiera pasado tan mal.

- En realidad, te admiro, ¿Sabes? – continuó Damon mientras la miraba con una sonrisa triste

- ¿A mí? – le preguntó una sorprendida Elena - ¿Por qué, Damon?

- Porque a pesar de que los dos hemos sufrido lo mismo tú has conseguido salir adelante, volviste a la universidad y terminaste el curso, continuaste con tu vida a pesar de todo, a pesar de toda la mierda que tuviste que tragar, seguiste adelante. ¿Cómo lo haces, Elena? ¿Cómo consigues esa fortaleza?. Dame la receta porque me hace mucha falta

- No lo sé, Damon. Supongo que muchas veces lo hago sin pensar, porque si me pongo a pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado este año, a veces me da la sensación de que me voy a derrumbar. Primero fue lo de mis padres, luego lo de Stefan. No me puedo permitir pensar ni por un sólo segundo, cierro los ojos y simplemente continuo adelante

- No importa la forma en que lo consigas – Damon cogió la mano de Elena y la besó – Lo consigues y punto.

- ¿Sabes lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante?

- No, dime. ¿El qué?

- Siempre busco algo o alguien a lo que agarrarme. Aunque hayamos perdido todo, siempre habrá un motivo por el que luchar. Mi salvavidas para no hundirme fueron Ric y Jenna, ellos hicieron por mí lo que nadie hizo en su vida. Son mi salvavidas – le contestó Elena mientras el pensar en ellos, hacía que sus ojos revelaran todo el amor y calidez que le proporcionaban

- No me extraña que te quieran tanto, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero te quiero, Elena. Te quiero muchísimo y eres a día de hoy la persona más importante que tengo a mi lado

- Damon… - Elena no pudo responder ante tanta sinceridad por parte de su amigo. Fue en ese justo momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba empezando a hacerse un lugar en su corazoncito. Y cada vez más. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y desear que ese momento no terminara jamás. - Te quiero Damon – le susurró mientras aún continuaban abrazados

- Debes saber algo – continuó el chico cuando terminaron de abrazarse

- Dime

- Es Stefan, regresa al pueblo en unos días

- Me lo imaginaba – Elena se sintió triste al oír el nombre de Stefan en la boca de su amigo, no pudo más que bajar la mirada pensando en lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora

- Eh, tranquila - Damon le cogió la barbilla dulcemente – No quiero que estés triste, ¿Vale?. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, ¿De acuerdo?

- También lo sé. Si regresa Stefan supongo que Rebekah también, ya que ambos han terminado las clases.

- No me importa – le respondió Damon mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento – Independientemente de lo que aún pueda seguir sintiendo por ella, no dejaré que me vuelva a destrozar la vida, eso lo tengo muy claro

- Yo también te ayudaré, entre los dos lo conseguiremos – Damon no pudo más que volver a mirar a Elena con toda la dulzura del mundo

Segundos más tarde, Damon se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Elena para que se pudiera bajar. Le ofreció su cazadora de cuero para que no tuviese frío y se la colocó en los hombros. La acompañó hasta el porche y al despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en el pelo muy suavemente y tras ello, le dijo las palabras que tantas veces habían compartido en ese porche.

- Buenas noches, Elena

Acto seguido, la chica se quedó allí observando como el coche de Damon se alejaba y en la oscuridad de la noche, se quedó pensando en como afontaría la vuelta de Stefan, pero sobre todo, los nuevos sentimientos que estaban comenzando a nacer en su interior y que tenían un único y sólo nombre, Damon Salvatore.

**Gracias por leerme :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capítulo, gracias por vuestros comentarios y disfrutadlo :D. Este capítulo es un poco diferente, ya que es prácticamente un flashback.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Después de que Damon se marchara, Elena sacó las llaves de su bolso y entró en su casa. Se quitó los tacones y subió sigilosamente las escaleras para no despertar ni a Ric ni a Jenna, que todavía estaban durmiendo.

Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se desvistió y guardó el vestido en el armario. Segundos después, se puso el pijama y se dirigió al baño para quitarse el maquillaje y cepillarse el pelo, antes de meterse en la cama.

Tardó muy pocos minutos en quedarse dormida. Como agradecía poderse meter en cama, ya que había sido una noche de muchas emociones.

Mientras se entregaba a los brazos de morfeo, no pudo evitar que poco a poco su mente viajara tres meses atrás, a aquella fatídica noche que había supuesto el fin de su amistad con Damon, pero que ahora y afortunadamente, sólo quedaba en el recuerdo.

**TRES MESES ANTES.**

_Sabía que si seguía bebiendo de aquella forma no tardaría mucho en que el alcohol le hiciera efecto. Pero le daba igual, todo, absolutamente todo. No podía haber recibido peor noticia que la de enterarse de que Stefan se estaba tirando a Rebekah y, lo más doloroso, haberlo visto con sus propios ojos._

_Cerró los ojos tratando de quitarse todas aquellas imágenes de la cabeza, mientras se bebía el quinto chupito de tequila y pasaba una mano apresuradamente por sus ojos, para secarse las lágrimas._

_No debía de haber salido aquella noche._

_No sabía que diablos se le había pasado por la cabeza al aceptar la propuesta de Caroline y de Lexi para salir. Pero ya que lo había hecho, aprovecharía para beber._

_Beber para olvidar_

_No dejaba de mirar continumente hacia la entrada del Grill, con la única esperanza de que Stefan la atravesara y le dijese que todo aquello que había visto era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que ahora y en esos momentos, le estaba destrozando el corazón._

_- Elena - le dijo Caroline mientras le quitaba el chupito de la mano_

_- Devuélveme el chupito, Car - le respondió mientras la miraba de reojo_

_- No, ya has bebido lo suficiente, vámonos a casa_

_- Creo que Car tiene razón - sugirió Lexi, que se encontraba al lado de las dos_

_- ¿Tú también, Lexi? - le contestó Elena - Ya me llega con que Caroline me esté fastidiando, como para que vengas tú también y me digas lo que tengo que hacer_

_Lexi se quedó sin palabras ante el comentario de su que igual no había sido una buena idea que entre ella y Caroline le hubiesen sugerido salir, pero es que no soportaban ver como su amiga llevaba una semana en casa llorando, por todas las esquinas. Deseaban ayudarla y ya no sabían cómo._

_- Lexi, perdona - le suplicó Elena – Perdóname, por favor, lo he dicho sin pensar_

_- Tranquila - Lexi se enterneció al verla en aquel estado y no pudo más que abrazarla y besarla en la cabeza - No pasa nada, ¿Vale?_

_- Perdóname, por favor_

_- Olvidémoslo - le sonrió - Está todo bien_

_- Gracias, Lexi - sonrió un poco más tranquila al ver que Lexi la había perdonado_

_Segundos más tarde, Damon entró por la puerta del Grill. Su estado no era mucho mejor que el de Elena. Lo primero que hizo al verla, fue dirigirse hacia donde estaban situadas las chicas._

_- ¿Por qué coño no me coges el teléfono, Elena? - le preguntó enfurecido_

_Elena, que todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí delante de ella. Llevaba barba de por lo menos un par de días y tenía el aspecto desaliñado. Pero aún asi, no pudo evitar quedarse sin respiración, al ver el aspecto sexy y apetecible que mostraba._

_"Tiene que ser el alcohol" - pensó_

_- Eh - intervino Caroline - No le hables así, no necesita una reprimenda en estos momentos_

_- ¿Podéis dejarnos un minuto a solas, por favor? - les pidió Damon a Lexi y a Caroline, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Elena_

_Las dos chicas, buscaron la aprobación en los ojos de su amiga para ver si deseaba quedarse a solas con Damon. Al ver que asentía afirmativamente, ambas los dejaron sólos para que pudieran conversar._

_- Te he hecho una pregunta, Elena - volvió a insistirle Damon - ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono?_

_- No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie - le dijo mientras se bebía el chupito que Caroline le había quitado segundos antes y que había dejado encima de la barra_

_- Si es así, ¿Qué haces aquí con Lexi y con Caroline? - le preguntó enfadado_

_- Prácticamente me han sacado a rastras de la cama_

_- Y eso incluía estar emborrachándote con chupitos de tequila, ¿Verdad?_

_- Joder, mira que estás borde - le dijo ya muy harta de sus tonterías – Además, no sé por que me dices a mí que no beba si tú ya vienes medio borracho, ¿A qué has venido al Grill? ¿A terminar de emborracharte tú también?_

_- Y tú estás muy pasota, te llevo llamando dos días, Elena. Me sentía muy solo y necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amiga, por si no te habías dado cuenta._

_- En estos momentos no soy la mejor compañía para nadie, créeme._

_- Y lo puedo entender, pero te necesitaba y no me cogías el teléfono - le dijo nervioso, pasándose una mano por el pelo_

_Entre lo borracha que estaba y lo irritada que la estaba empezando a poner Damon, Elena no pudo más que contestarle:_

_- ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez y me dejas seguir bebiendo tranquila?_

_A Damon le cambió el color de la cara cuando Elena le dijo aquello. Podía entender que estuviera triste e incluso borde con él, pero se estaba pasando._

_- Bien, no te preocupes. Te dejo para que puedas seguir bebiendo a gusto - se dirigió a la camarera para pedirle una botella de bourbon y ésta a su vez, no perdió la oportunidad para insinuársele - Una botella de bourbon, preciosa - le pidió Damon con la más seductora de sus sonrisas_

_- Ahora mismo, guapo_

_Elena, que contemplaba la escena, miró a la camarera con cara de desprecio y no deseaba otra cosa que arrancarle los ojos en ese mismo instante. Damon, que se dio perfectamente cuenta de la reacción de la chica, sonrió burlonamenente de lado ._

_- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? - le preguntó Elena molesta_

_- De nada Elenita, de nada - Damon cogió la botella de bourbon que ya le tenía preparada la camarera, y mientras pagaba, le susurró algo al oído - Te dejo para que puedas seguir bebiendo en paz - y dicho esto, Damon se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, dejando descolocada a Elena_

_Una hora más tarde, Elena continuaba muy borracha, tal vez, mucho más que la hora anterior._

_Caroline y Lexi ya no sabían que hacer para sacarla del Grill antes de que se le fuera la cabeza por completo._

_- Ahora si que si, vámonos ya a casa, Elena - le pidió Caroline desesperada_

_- Hazle caso, por favor - continuó Lexi – Venga, que tengo el coche aparcado ahí fuera y te llevo_

_- ¿Estáis locas? - les respondió a las dos - ¿Irme ahora?. Con lo bien que me lo estoy pasando, ¡Ni de broma! - Elena cogió la botella de tequila y comenzó a beber de ella - ¡Venga! ¡No os quedéis ahí mirándome y vamos a bailar!_

_Se sentía eufórica, ahora si que el alcohol había comenzado a afectarle y sinceramente, se alegraba por ello. No le importaba ya nada, ni sus amigas, ni Damon, ni siquiera Stefan. ¿Qué se quería follar a Rebekah delante de sus narices? ¡Que lo hicera! ¡Que mas daba ya!_

_Su euforia se vio multiplicada por diez, cuando el Dj del Grill pinchó el "Sexy and I know it, que tantas veces había bailado con sus amigas._

_Y entonces se dejó llevar. Por la música, por el ambiente, por el alcohol, por la euforia. Pero sobretodo, por el dolor._

_Dejó a Caroline y a Lexi plantadas junto a la barra y se introdujo entre la multitud poniéndose a bailar como una loca. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la música._

_En un momento, casi sin darse cuenta mientras seguía bailando, chocó con alguien de espaldas a ella._

_- Lo siento, perdona - se disculpó – Ah,e res tú - dijo ésta vez al darse cuenta de que había chocado con Damon, el cual, estaba besando a la camarera que minutos antes le había servido el bourbon_

_Y dicho esto, los perdió de vista mientras seguía bailando._

_Casi sin darse cuenta, estaba bailando con un par de desconocidos que no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran. Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba. Sólo podía fijarse en que ambos estaban buenísimos._

_Pero su alegría se vio truncada cuando de repente, alguien la agarró del brazo tirando de ella, hacia un lado más vacío de la pista._

_- Ya está bien, Elena – la reprendió su amigo_

_- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - le dijo enfadada - ¡No me puedes controlar de ésta manera! ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_- De momento, el que te ha salvado de que alguno de esos dos cerdos pusiera una de sus manos en tu culo_

_- Serás desagradable - le dijo_

_- Bueno, no me has dejado muchas opciones esta noche. No has parado de comportarte como una cría_

_- ¿Y tú? - le reprochó mientras sus ojos echaban chispas - ¡Que llegas al Grill hablándome de muy malas formas! No sé quien de los dos está peor, Damon_

_- ¡Si te dije eso fue por que no me cogías el teléfono y estaba desesperado por localizarte! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? - le soltó Damon levantando la voz_

_- ¿Y tú que parte de no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie no entiendes? - le respondió ella, gritando todavía más_

_- Dios, de saber que estarías tan irritable por haber visto a Stefan follando con Rebekah, mejor ni te hubiera dirigido la palabra_

_Mierda._

_Damon se dio mentalmente un puntapié por haberle dicho a Elena todo aquello. Lo siguiente que pudo ver, fue como la cara de su amiga pasaba de la rabia a la desolación, en tan sólo un segundo. Se había pasado y lo sabía._

_No pudo soportar ver como los ojos de Elena comenzaban a humedecerse y como agotada mentalmente de tanta pelea con él, se derrumbaba moralmente._

_Iba a pedirle disculpas, pero lo siguiente que sintió, fue un dolor muy agudo en la parte derecha de su rostro. Elena, con todas sus fuerzas, le había dado una bofetada._

_- Eres un hijo de puta – Y dicho esto, Elena dejó sólo a Damon y se fue rápidamente a refugiarse en baño de chicas_

* * *

_- Elena ábreme la puerta, por favor - le suplicaba Damon segundos después, mientras intentaba hablar con ella_

_- ¡Lárgate! - le contestó enfadada - ¡Te odio!_

_- Ya lo sé. Perdóname. Déjame entrar y hablemos, por favor_

_Elena, al oír éstas últimas palabras, no pudo más que romper a llorar al darse cuenta de la realidad. Lo había lastimado muchísimo toda la noche y no se perdonaba por ello._

_Le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Se puso de espaldas a él ya que no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Damon entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Posó delicadamente su mano en el hombro de la chica y pudo notar como estaba temblandoy se maldijo a sí mismo por todas aquellas cosas que le había dicho._

_El alcohol les había pasado factura a ambos._

_- Perdóname, te lo ruego - se volvió a disculpar Damon mientras la obligaba a darse la vuelta y a mirarle a los ojos_

_Con sus manos, le sostenía muy dulcemente el rostro, gesto que Elena correspondió posando las suyas encima de las de Damon._

_- Perdóname tú a mí tambien - le dijo esta vez disculpándose ella - Me arrepiento de todo lo que te he dicho. Creo que he bebido demasiado - continuó mientras sonreía nerviosamente, cerraba los ojos y posaba su frente en la de Damon - Ahora todo me da vueltas_

_- Me va a estallar la cabeza a mí también - confesó Damon, mientras él tambieén comenzaba a sonreír ligeramente_

_Tras unos instantes abrazados, ambos se fueron separando muy delicadamente._

_- No me gusta verte llorar, Elena. Me destroza por dentro - las lágrimas de Elena volvían a asomarse en sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo_

_- No puedo más, Damon, siento que me va a estallar el corazón. ¿Cómo hago para que deje de doler?_

_- No lo sé. A mi también me destroza por dentro el dolor. Supongo que con el tiempo. Aunque ya ni de eso estoy seguro. Por favor, no llores - le volvió a pedir al ver que continuaba llorando_

_Al ver que su amiga lloraba de nuevo, una extraña sensación de ternura se apoderó de él. Nunca la había visto tan frágil y vulnerable. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era consolarla y que dejara de sufrir._

_En un acto reflejo, y sin saber muy como, se sorprendió a sí mismo posando sus labios sobre los de Elena. Muy delicadamente, casi como una caricia._

_Elena cerró los ojos, saboreando el suave beso de Damon, mientras le temblaban las piernas y una sensación de calidez le quemaba el pecho._

_Cuando ambos separaron sus bocas, sorprendidos por su reacción, se miraron interrogantes durante un largo rato, esperando a que uno de los dos dijera o hiciese algo._

_Y como era un momento en el que sobraban las palabras, Damon volvió a besar a Elena._

_Esta vez no fue un beso dulce y delicado como el primero, sino uno más pasional y profundo. Enfrascados en su propia burbuja, la pasión crecía por momentos._

_Damon, en un movimiento rápido, empujó a Elena contra la pared y siguió besándola cada vez más intensamente, mientras se perdían irremediablemente en sus propios sentimientos._

_Segundos después, jadeantes y sin respiración, volvieron a separar sus bocas en busca de aliento._

_Todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados por el beso de su amigo, Elena intentó poner distancia entre ambos, pero Damon se lo impidió. Al verse acorralada, intentó apartarlo y le dijo:_

_- Damon no, esto no está bien. Tenemos que parar antes de..._

_- Calla, Elena. Claro que está bien. Tienes tantas ganas de que suceda esto como yo - le dijo susurrando a centímetros de su boca - Si quieres irte, hazlo ahora. Sino, quédate quieta donde estás y deja que te enseñe lo que es el cielo._

_Ella dudó unos segundos intentando forjar una barrera que la separara de Damon. No pudo. Tenerlo a tan pocos centímetros, le nublaba el juicio y derrumbaba todas sus defensas._

_Perdió todo vestigio de cordura cuando Damon al ver que no se apartaba, volvió a besarla por tercera vez. Tras besarla, abandonó sus labios para esta vez dirigirse a su cuello, que devoraba una y otra vez con sus labios._

_Acto seguido, Damon posó sus manos en el muslo de Elena, mientras levantaba ligeramente su vestido en busca de un contacto más íntimo con su piel._

_La acariciaba por todas partes, primero muy despacio y luego cada vez más intensamente. Elena se agarraba fuertemente a su espalda, porque tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento, el temblor de sus piernas le impidiese continuar de pie._

_No contento con tocarle los muslos, Damon se dirigió esta vez hacia sus pechos, que acariciaba por encima de su vestido._

_Harto de tanta tela que le impedía tocarla por completo, bajó la parte de arriba de su vestido hacia la cintura de ella y después, el sujetador se perdía por alguna parte de aquel minúsculo baño en el que se encontraban encerrados._

_Ahora era Elena, quién quería devolverle a Damon, parte del placer que él le estaba proporcionando._

_Con manos temblorosas hizo que la camiseta de Damon también volara por los aires, deleitándose en sus fuertes y esculpidos músculos._

_Besó cada parte de su pecho hasta llegar a sus abdominales, haciendo que Damon se excitara cada vez más ante su contacto y provocando que su erección aumentara por momentos._

_Ella, que se dio cuenta, enrojeció y sonrió ligeramente._

_Bajó sus manos hacia los pantalones de Damon y en un movimiento rápido, desabrochó su cinturón, dejándolo en ropa interior._

_Jadeantes y excitados casi hasta el límite, continuaron besándose con desenfreno, intentando alargar aquel momento el mayor tiempo posible._

_Cuando la pasión llegó casi a su cúspide, Damon le arrancó a Elena aquella minúscula tela que lo separaba de su lugar más íntimo, y al cual, estaba deseando acceder._

_Se agachó e introdujo su lengua en el sexo de Elena, lo que hizo que esta emitiera un gemido de puro placer._

_- Damon, me estás matando... - le dijo casi sin poder articular palabra. - Te quiero dentro de mí_

_Entonces Damon se irguió, y sus ojos azul metálico se quedaron a la altura de los de Elena, provocando un choque de miradas._

_- Nos merecemos este polvo, Elena - le susurró segundos antes de entrar en ella_

_Ambos se movían primero muy lentamente, para después terminar con movimientos cada vez más frenéticos, que hicieron que ambos explotaran en un grito de placer. Y tal vez, en el orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas._

_Instantes después, ya vestidos, ambos se quedaron mirándose con infinita ternura. Damon se quedó mirando a Elena, mientras posaba su mano en su rostro, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho._

_Esta, por su parte, sintió el tierno contacto de Damon, pero consciente de lo que había entre los dos, apartó la mano de su amigo de su cara._

_- Damon, ¿Qué hemos hecho? - le preguntó ahora que la pasión no la invadía y podía pensar con claridad - ¡Que hemos hecho! - volvió a repetir por segunda vez_

_- Cálmate Elena, por favor - le suplicó, intentando hacer que se calmara. No podía creer que después del momento tan íntimo que habían compartido, reaccionase así_

_- No, no me puedo calmar. ¡Esto no ha estado bien! - respondía ella, intentando dar una explicación lógica a su comportamiento_

_- Por favor Elena, no te averguences. Ambos quisimos que esto pasara y lo hemos disfrutado. No hay por que tener remordimientos. Lo necesitábamos, recuérdalo._

_- No puedo...no puedo..._

_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Elena le dijo a Damon, antes de salir corriendo de aquel baño, donde había tenido la experiencia sexual más placentera y confusa de toda su vida._

_Y el tiempo pasó. Tres largos y duros meses._

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
